Legend of Zelda - Knight and Maiden of the Wild Link and Paya
by Logy27
Summary: Throughout his many travels, Link, the courageous hero of the wild finds solace within the beautiful Kakariko Village. It is here that he meets a beautiful, young, although shy woman named Paya. A difference of upbringing thrusts Paya into a world that she does not understand as she gradually begins to take interest in the legendary hero through his acts of bravery and heroism.
1. Chapter 1 - His Free Spirit

**Hey all! This is one of my first fanfics, so I really hope you enjoy it. It's a bit of a recreation of the story of how our Hero, Link, met the sweet and caring Paya of Kakariko Village. I try to set the scene for our hero at the start, and setting up the characters for the story to come. I only intend for this to be a 3 part series... maybe... but if you enjoy it, leave some comments, show support, or follow me so I know what content you guys want to read next. Keep in mind, I haven't finished the game at this point in time, so if i get details wrong, please forgive me. But please enjoy everyone!**

The wilds were calm today, the wildlife grazed the ground slowly as the wind blew gently across the grass. Unfortunately, for a small team of horses, such a luxury has escaped them. Bokoblins had mounted them and have been riding rampant, throwing around the belongings of the Dueling peaks stable; just shy of Kakariko Village. the stable hands as well as the other travellers and townsfolk visiting the stable had long since barricaded themselves inside of the stable, waiting for the Bokoblins to complete their rampage and be on their way.

Without a sound, a Hylian male with a hood over his head shifted through the grass. Fitted in all Hylian Attire, his face was shaded from the harsh sunlight. He loaded his bow with an arrow and crouched lower, putting his body in a low stance on one knee as he aimed his bow to the crowd of Bokoblins. Seeing them terrorise the townspeople and the wildlife, made young Hylian's blood boil. He shifted his weight one final time to ensure his stance was ready, he knew once he released his arrow from the security of his bow; he may take one out, but what of the other horses..? Will the Bokoblins harm them? Charge after himself? The horses seem in distress so waiting was out of the question.

_SNAP_

A small branch under foot snapped, the traveller looked to his foot in surprise. even through all the chaos at the stables, one of the Bokoblin heard the noise and instantly alerted the others. The Bokoblin grabbed his club from his back and screamed as he turned his horse to the Hylian in the grass. The horse was brown with white fur from the ankles down. Its now or never... Aiming to the Bokoblin without harming the horse would be a difficult feat. Even still, he let the arrow go. soaring through the air, the arrow whizzed past the horses face, narrowly grazing its mane, it pierced the heart of the Bokoblins and it fell on the ground defeated. The young adventurer dove out of the way of the horse as it galloped past him. His hood fell onto his back, revealing his medium - long hair to his enemies and those trapped inside the stable as it fell out and began to blow in the wind. He was Link, bearer of the master sword and descendant of the great heroes before him, champion of Hyrule.

Seeing the fate of their ally, the other Bokoblins turned and ran off with the horses. Whinnying in distress, the horses ran off with a fearful look in their eye. The young Hylian, Link, gave chase but catching the horses on foot would prove hopeless.. Suddenly, the horse that the valiant hero saved from the Bokoblin ran up behind and scooped him up to assist in saving his friends. The Hylian exclaimed in surprise, but soon realised the horses intentions, and readied his bow for the battle to come.

After some time the stable hands returned to outside of the building, looking around to see if the Bokoblins had met their fate, or if the horses were alright. The other animals at the stable were all in good heath, but just distressed. Galloping could be heard in the distance. Link had returned with all three horses following him. The stable hands and other travellers rejoiced and ran to thank him. Tasseren, the owner of the stable wrapped his hands around Links and shook firmly.

"Thank you, my boy!" he exclaimed. he looked at the horse that Link rode off into battle and smiled. "Horses don't typically thrust themselves into danger like that... I believe that this one trusts you quite a lot" he said with complete sincerity.  
"Why not take her?" he asked "I'm sure an adventurer like you can use a steed."  
Link looked at the horse as it approached him and nuzzled its head into his shoulder. Link excitedly nodded and mounted the horse, he petted its side to calm it, and show his affection and gratitude.  
"... Head to Kakariko Village if your in the area, its just north of here..." Tasseren pointed ahead, down the road. "There are plenty of supplies there. I'm sure they will take you in". Link had business to attend to at Kakariko anyway, he was off to meet the village Elder, Impa.

Later, our silent hero had arrived at the village, he spent some time meeting the towns people and exchanging information. He dismounted his horse and let it graze the grounds in the centre of town. Buying supplies, he asked where the village elder was to the shop-keep. "Impa? Oh! Our gracious elder is in the tall building on the eastern side of the town, you cant miss it." By this point the sun had began to set, the lustrous sky was painted in a beautiful pallet of colours. Link approached the stairs of the building and was held up by the guards, asking what business he had here. Link was a man of few words, but he explained that he has acquired the Sheikah Slate and he needed to consult with the old guardian of this village. The guards saw his slate and recalled the legends of a hero 100 years ago that wielded one during the fight against Ganon. The two guards nodded to one another and let him through, up the stairs he walked, keeping his eyes down in respect and nerves as he approached the door of the building.

"OH!" a shy yelp was heard. Links eyes shot up and noticed there was a young girl standing before him. She was dressed in traditional white and red Shiekah attire. She had long soft flowing hair down her back, and hair loopies near her ears. Hair was also rolled on top of her head in a unique way that grabbed links attention. One her face was a strange painted symbol which contained an eye with a drip of ink running from below. To Links understanding, it was traditional and acted as if a symbol of the Sheika people, though he did not know much about it.  
"OH... Uhhh.. A MAN!" she exclaimed, burying her head into her hands. she slowly peaked up from her shyness to inspect the boy standing before her. Her heart was pounding as she slowly scanned up his figure.  
"Is that... a Sheika Slate?" she inquired.

"Could you be the hero my grandmother spoke to me about...? What was his name? Li.. Lin.." her speech trailed off and faded away in embarrassment. By this point even Link was blushing. he took his hands off his hips and stood with a more approachable stance, as opposed to his typical confident one.  
"I - I'm sorry... It's not like i forgot your name, I'm just not so good with speaking..." she took a long breath and rested her hands on her chest. "As for me... my name is "Pa... Payyyy-" she shook her head in frustration.  
"My name is PAYA!" she yelled, forcing herself to say it. Silently under her breath, she spoke "Phew, I got it out... I just can't... with his eyes looking at me like..." she stopped herself and covered her face, hoping he didn't hear what she said.  
When she looked up, Link was inspecting the lodge, but keeping his body turned towards her. She sighed in relief, thinking that perhaps the boy didn't hear her. "U-Umm.." Links full attention went back to her "I- know I should be able to say that easily seeing as it IS my own name and all". She rubs her hands together in nervousness. Looking at the ground she mumbles "I'm so sorry." She said in a disappointed tone of voice. Link stood on the stairs with a gentle smile on his face. Something was so warm and inviting about how he smiled like he does. With the beautiful luminous sun setting behind him, bringing out more of his features, Paya whimpered and blushed heavily.

"A- Anyway, my grandmother has been awaiting your return since I was little. Please hurry inside" she once again sheltered her face from him, turning her feet inward as she waited for him to move inside. But, when she looked up, she found he was standing inches away from her, same gentle smile from before that made her heart skip a beat.  
"AHHHH!" she yelled. "Master.. Master Link! You're very close to me right now! I- I just... What can I help you with?" She tried to be as accomidating to his needs as she could. She figure he had a long journey to arive here.  
Finally the boy spoke "This place is beautiful... Tell me about it?" he asked politely while slightly tilting his head to the side. Payas' legs were trembling and she felt as if they were about to give out at the sight of his soft hair hanging loosely like it was. She took a mental note about how deep his eyes looked as he stood there smiling at her. 'Wow... he looks just like the hero I've always imagined' she thought to herself.  
"M- Master Link!" She gripped her legs to ensure she didn't fall over  
"I really think t- that you should see Grandmother now!" she looks to the ground again.  
"I- I'll talk with you later... Okay?" she asked gently. Link silently nodded his head with a smile and moved on into the main room. Paya could hear her grandmothers solemn but passionate greeting to her old friend from outside. She rubbed her hands together again hoping that Link didn't think she was too rude, aquitting herself from the question he asked.

Some time passes and Link runs out of the Lodge, he seemed so resolved, perhaps to fulfil a new purpose? Paya hardly listened to Link and Impa's convisation, she was busy scrubbng the deck of the lodge. As she went inside she consulted with her grandmother  
"Grandmother Impa, was that truely the boy you spoke of all this time?"  
Impa chuckled "Hmhm yes my dear. He is the one trhat i have told you of after all this time. He is young, and has much to learn before taking on the horrors that Ganon possesses." she pauses, "But that fighting spirit of his is one that i can put my faith in... Dont tell him I said this however... unless you wish for me to tell him about how you got your namesake.." she teased.  
"GRANDMOTHER!" Paya yells. "where is he off yo now?" Paya asks once she takes a breath.  
"He has gone to quell the rage of the Sacred beasts... However, I also told him to meet my sister, your Aunt Purah." Impa laughs. "I will only advise him... it's up to him with what he is to achieve with his abilities.

Several days later,  
the sun was setting over the small Village. As the Sheikah people turned in for the night, the sky was once again abundant with beautiful colours as the leaves of the trees showered the ground slowly. At this point Paya was tending to the guardian shrines just outside the lodge. She spent some time cleaning them and scraping any dirt that had accumulated over the course of the past few days. She typically cleans them fairly regularly, and today she was using them as a bit of a distraction. She had almost forgotten about the boy that travelled through her village today as she applied herself to her work. she felt a presence behind her, she spun around and saw link was crouched down looking at her and the statues.  
"Oh! its you.. Master Link." she took a deep breath to calm her now beating heart. "Please dont sneak up on me like that..." she stood up and properly greeted him.  
"Is something the matter?" She asked.  
He looks at the statues and back at her again. "Whatchya doiin'?" he said in a curious tone, speaking to her as if hes known her for quite some time. Paya was not used to this and she smiled at the ground and laughed slightly. "heh.. Uhh,I was just polishing the Guardian Deities."  
Link took a surprised stance and smiled to himself "It seems like a pretty thankless job. Tell me about these Guardians" He asked gently.

Paya gripped her hands together, almost uncharacteristically confidently "Think of them as... signposts that guide us through our lives..." she looks at them and smiles to herself too. "Master Link, I want you to know that the path your walking down, the path you made yourself is one we can all stand to learn from." her words seemed sincere to Link, noticing that when she talks about stuff like this, she becomes more open and her shy qualities seem to dwindle.  
"And what about you? Are you walking the path you want to follow?" Link asked genuinely curious for her answer.  
Paya nods her head "of course... Well, i hope I am." she looks at the ground again "I want to help you free this land, Master Link. You have an amazing ability, one that's so unique and precious, that you should treasure. I can't do much to help you, but please know if you need anything at all, come and see me?" Link smiled and nods softly.

"Oh!" Paya exclaimed. "Have these..." She reaches down and grabs some apples she had offered to the deities. "They are typically used for the offering, but I'm sure you can use them on your path. I know the deities would want to help you too." she smiled genuinely. Links horse approached from behind and grabbed ahold of one in its mouth. Link jumped back in surprise. Paya began to laugh and she covered her face again. "What a cute horse!" she smiled shyly, returning to her timid nature. "D- Does she have a name?  
Link stops and stares at the horse in a worried way, he hadn't even taught of a name yet...  
"Oh Master Link, you need to name her if shes going to accompany you on your journey." Paya said in a soft voice. "Let's see... I once heard of a legendary horse named Epona... she helped a certain hero on his journey many years ago, Grandmother told me about her in the stories of old."  
Link spoke the name to the horse "Epona" and she trotted on the spot in excitement as if she understood what was being said. Paya laughed again with link. "O- OH! It's far too late. I must be going. Goodnight, M-Master Link" He smiled at her and quietly waved her off. "Goodnight.." he said, once again making her heart flutter. She ran up the stairs into the lodge and into her room. Her legs were shaking again.. "Oh... this is not good... why wont my heart stop beating... I - I must have eaten something... It can't be..." she looked out the window and saw him crouched by the fire place outside. "But.. I talked to him!" she celebrated. "I really talked to a boy!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Tender Heart

**Hey all! Its me again, I hope I upload this correctly. This is part 2 of my storey so i really do hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave a review or follow the story, it means a lot and i did spend some time working to ensure you get the best experience possible while reading. This part, once again is a bit of a recreation of the events that happen in the game so SPOILER WARNING! But i have some stuff in mind for part 3. So, let me know if you would like to see more, I'll be happy to listen to your suggestions. But seriously sit back, and enjoy part 2 of 'Knight and Maiden of the wild'.**

**Chapter 2 - Her Tender Heart**

It has been several days since Paya talked to her new acquaintance, Link all by herself. He had gone off on another adventure, perhaps to save one of the sacred beasts? She couldn't be sure, he was a free spirit after all, he seemed to go where the wind takes him, and she can't help but to like that about him. The soft glow of the moon pierced through the window, creating an atmosphere that can only be described as homely and comfortable. She lays in her room on the floor, propping up her torso with her arm as she quietly jots down notes. She is reading some scrolls about past civilisations up to 10,000 years ago, all the way to the great calamity 100 years go. She reads about the shrines and what exactly they have in relation to she Sheikah people.

For her breaks she flips the pages and sits upright and scribbles down her thoughts and findings in her own words intently.

"After sleeping for ages, Master Link has finally awoken. It seems his memory is completely gone... But that hardly mattered to Grandmother. I believe this is the first time I've ever seen her quite so happy. Master Link himself looks so gallant... He is the very picture of the hero I always imagined. His blond sideburns flow like a golden waterfall over his dignified, pointy ears. And the way his hair is so perfectly parted to the side, wow! I don't know why, but my heart won't stop beating a mile a minute... "

"Whatchya Doiin..?'" A voice behind her gently beckons her attention. A familiar voice, one of a young man that she is relatively familiar with. Although their acquaintance is short he has left lasting prints on her heart and mind with his soothing voice and strong attitude. Paya slams the page back to her notes about the Sheikah people and research of the shrines sprinkled about the lands. "M- Master Link!" her voice was quiet although she was trying to keep calm, although her face was flushed red. She turned around and saw the blond Hylian boy crouched behind her comfortably with his wrists lazily wresting on his knees.

"P-please don't frighten me like that!" She grabs a handful of her hair and pulls over her shoulder, gripping it for a since of security. The boys face seems alarmed by her reaction, he is blushing slightly as the young woman plays with her hair.

"Do you need something from me at this hour?"

Di spite his unexpected presence in her personal chambers, She still attempts to be as hospitable as possible. Link rubs his nose and apologises for startling her.

"It's alright..." She sighs to steady her heart, although it proves difficult as the hero of her dreams is standing in front of her.

"Aren't you tired?" he asks her with concern for her health. Link is used to staying up through the long hours of twilight, fighting creatures spawned of Ganon's power. As well as climbing sheer cliff faces, is what has become his normal. Paya rubs her eye softly and returns it to her side in a more relaxed stance.

"I'm okay, I am used to staying up late. You see, I see to the upkeep of the Heirloom in grandmothers stead" Link tilted his head again with his hands on his hips. making her feel as if he was confused and needed her to elaborate further. His confidence beckoning to make her be as transparent with him as possible... at least, that's how Paya felt when he looked at her with such confidence.

"T-that glowing orb downstairs... We Skeikah have watched it for generations. We do not yet know its origin at this point in time, but we believe it could be somehow tied to your fate, M-Master Link" she explained frantically.

Link looked at the ground for a few moments before speaking, Paya anxiously awaiting his words.

"I think I've seen it's design before... In the Sheika Shrines perhaps?" Link tried to remember what he had seen before, pulling on his hair gently as he concluded his thought process. Paya perked up and urged link for answers.

"Y-you've entered the shrines before? How do they look? What is inside of them? Are there dangerous creatures inside of them? Or trials you have had to face? Do you know how they work?" Paya's urging of Links answer forced him to topple backwards to her bed. Next thing the two of them knew, Link was laying on his back, trying to keep himself as upright as hs arms would let him with Paya toppled over, holding herself up above him. To catch herself, she threw her arms out in front of her. Her hands landed right beside the young heroes' hands. She could feel his body heat as he layed there in surprise, waiting for her to move.

"A-are you alright?" Link asked.

"Y-yes I am" she answered. Stopping to consider the fact that for the first time ever, Link stuttered. For the first time he was nervous while addressing her. Not that she could blame him, the situation they were in would have surprised anyone. She considered how close their lips were, his breath was slow and warm, hers was slightly faster, trying not to hyperventilate from pure nerves.

Movement could be heard outside her window. Link shifted so he was sitting more upright and instinctively went to draw his blade off of his back, stopping as his hand rested on the hilt.

"Master Link! It's o-okay, it may have been a... bird or something!" Paya tried to calm him before he drew a weapon within the confines of her bedroom.

Links eyes were stern, enough to make her nervous, but not in the way Paya expected. They demanded respect and authority, qualities she had not been to farmiliar with up to this point. Her grandmother had shown discipline before, but this was so... different. His eyes not only gave an aura of unwavering strength, but also comfort as she knew he was with her.

Link quietly lowered his hand, and Paya scrambled off of him from still laying above him. Although she thought to herself that she wouldn't have minded getting closer. She shoo'd those thoughts out of her head and returned to her position before, resting her hands on her chest. "M-Master Link, it is late, Perhaps you should get some rest." she said softly. Link nodded, turned his heel and began to walk from her room.

"U-Um!" Paya called out. "I'm afraid you can't sleep in here tonight, Grandmother wouldn't allow it. But if there is anything i can do to help, please let me know" she was blushing as her hands once again found their way to her hair.

Link needed and left the room, perhaps to spend another night outside, unless he plan to stay at the iin. She retired to her bed, her heart fluttered as she realised that he came back to see her, even after a few days of being out on his journey. She gathered that must mean he likes her at least a little... right?

The Next morning she awoke, golden light pouring in through her small window, warming up the room in a very cosy and intimate way. She awoke, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she shifted off of her bead to begin her day. She stood on the small stool and drew the shutters to let more light back into her room. Her view was definitely the best in the village, seeing almost the entirety of the small town as her house was so high up. Although, as she stood, staring out the window, a strange sight greeted her. The boy from last night was holding the legs of a cucco, graciously sailing through the air from atop the hill overlooking town. But stranger yet, he was half naked! Only his draws remained of his outfit, and the straps holding the sword and bow on his back. His figure was slim, but he definitely had an athletic build from all of the adventures he has been on up to this point. The morning sunlight beamed, glistening off his perfectly parted hair and his masculine figure.

"HUHHH!?" She shreaked and looked away in embarrassment, sliding down the wall and burring her blushing red face into her palms "W-w-w-what did i just see? D-d-did that just happen?" she looked at her journal. "I n-never even thought of him that way before... and now I see him in such an unbecoming state!" she figured that her Master Link must be very brave and confident to do something such as that.

She approaches her journal and begins to write again to calm her nerves, she figured that putting her thoughts on paper would ease her beating heart. She decided to write about last night and their conversation they had.

"I must admit that I'm still not great at interacting with young men. But I think I am finally able to speak to Master Link while looking him in the eyes! Those wonderful eyes... Naturally I still get a little embarrassed... but I can't help it! I always follow his gorgeous gaze with my own. I blame his beautiful blue eyes. Ugh. This is all so strange..."

Her thoughts trailed off and she stopped writing before she revealed anything else she shouldn't write.

She closes her dairy again and goes down her lofty wooden stairs into the main room. Impa is seen sleeping, or perhaps meditating? sometimes it is hard to tell. Paya had errands to run, just a quick trip to the town store to get food for the coming days, but it was enough to make her excited for the day. She was still blushing to herself, nervous about what would happen if she saw her hero again after what she witnessed this morning. She gripped the basket she uses to carry the supplies from the town store. She cautiously steps through the door as if not to draw attention to herself. Her eyes darted around the town, afraid that link was nearby in that... shameful state. Her heart pounded as she raced to the town store. She arrived without problems, and went about her business as normal.

She took off back to the house, this time she wasn't so fortunate. Link was standing before her in his champions tunic at the stairs of the lodge. Her eyes looked down 'at least he has covered up, she thought to herself'. she approached shyly and greeted him, he waved her down.

"W-why were you... uhh?" she asked trailing off. Link once again tilted his head.

"I s-saw you this morning... with uhh..." she couldn't get out what she wanted to say.

Link caught on and told her about the odd jobs hes been doing for the townsfolk today. "The man with the Cucoo coop asked me to collect his Cucoos that had escaped." he explained.

"B-but why were you so... indecent?" she asked, blushing brightly. Link laughed "The Couple at the Clothing store said they would fix my clothes, and i figured that the Cucoos would only get them dirty so I just did both at the same time." he explained very matter of factually. Paya couldn't control his actions, but she was flustered over the fact that he would expose himself like that. With no regard for anyone else that might see him.

Paya excuses herself as she was busy "I'm truly sorry but i must be going, I'm to prepare the food for Grandmother today and i don't wish to keep you for much longer" she says. "Then net me help." Link offers her.

"Master Link, you know how to cook?" Paya asks

There is a long pause "... Absolutely" Link says thinking of the times that he has cooked all kinds of lizards and bugs to eat, over communal pots. Not the typical household meals... but they are food non the less...

She carried the basket and shyly accepted his gracious offer as she walked into the house... Hmm something seems different. Something she didn't notice before...

"AH! T-t-the Heirloom! It's MISSING!" Paya Exclaims.

Impa sits there calmly, there are several guards standing to the side of the room, Impa quietly explained that she noticed when Paya left. Impa the called the guards to investigate. "we believe that the Heirloom was stolen in the deepest hours of the night, as the guards have been at their usual posts all morning and hadn't seen anything.

"Maybe Link can help?" Impa asks. "He frequents this village, and is a strong capable warrior of the Hylians.

one of the guards seems apprehensive "well how do we know it wasn't HIM that stole the Heirloom" the guard points at link "A Hylian could not understand what this artefact means to the Sheikah. And he was here last night too!"

"No!" Paya speaks up "Master Link would never do such a thing" She desperately tries to explain.

"She is correct" the elder spoke "I've known Link for quite a while and he means well, I doubt that he would ever do something of the sort. Tonight i want everyone to keep an eye on suspicious activity around the village. Is that clear? You are dismissed" The guards stand and leave.

Payas legs are trembling. "Master Link, Please stay with Paya until she calms down, I believe she would feel safer with a capable swordsman like yourself around." Impa asked. Link nodded and they enter the kitchen to prepare food for later.

"Thank you for staying with me" Paya showed her sincere gratitude. "I know it must be annoying to be stuck with me all day" She looked into his eyes sadly.

Link shook his head. "Not at all" he said. They spent time talking about a variety of things and preparing food for the guards and her grandmother, as Link helped and took notes on how it was done for his journeys ahead.

Later that night, the moon hanged low, the village was dark and cold. Slight due on the grass had built up from the slight showers earlier, but it was nothing Link couldn't handle. Link was crouched down once again outside of the Sheikah Chiefs house. He was sitting by the fire place, trying his best to keep warmth as the chilly night breeze blew through the valley. His eyes felt heavy, the warmth of the fire engulfed his body, inviting him to simply drift off. But Link couldn't risk falling asleep, he shook his head and refocused on staking out the village...

Some time passes... Dorian, a guard from the keep lowered his weapon and began to walk off towards the rest of the village. Link stayed put for the time, thinking nothing of the situation. Perhaps he was just doing a patrol...? But why would he leave his post so open? especially on the night after the heirloom was stolen. Link set his sights on the guard, and began to quietly follow him. Dorian's movements were brisk and frantic, he moved through the city, up the hill over looking town and through the small Forrest nearby. Link struggled to keep pace with the guard, he was definitely moving with purpose.., and Link wanted to find out why?

The man crossed a small bridge and stopped in his tracks at a small shrine platform on the outskirts of town. "I know you're there! Show yourself!". Link considered revealing himself as he thought he had been caught. Suddenly a member of the Yiga Clan reviled himself, standing proud in a crimson battle suit. He bared an inverse Sheikah symbol mask to shelter his identity. He was a tall man, standing at about a head above Link. He held a large sword that flickered with the light of the moon... actually his sword had light resonating through it. Link knew just from looking at the man, he is a very capable sword master. He stood staring at Dorian from the shrine platform.

"You don't need to yell, I'm right here"

"So you ARE the ones who stole the heirloom!"

The Yiga clan member chuckled "Hmhmhm, such anger... Tt seems this thing truly is special to the fools of this village"

Dorian snarled "WHY WOULD YOU STEAL IT!?" he yells.

"Do not play dumb, Dorian" the Yiga swordsman interrupted "You forfeited your life, and the life of your family the moment you felf the organisation... remember what happened to your -"

"SILENCE!" Dorian drew his blade "Before, you threatened the life o the chief of this village, you threatened the young Paya, and NOW you threatened the life of my family!?" he took a step forward.

"Hmm?" the Yiga Warrior turned to the bridge, "We have an uninvited guest..." Link stood there silently but retracted slightly as the Swordsman turned to him. With a slash of his sword, a slice of air came and smashed the bridge, luckily Link was limber enough. He evaded the gust just in time and jumped backwards, leaving the bridge to crumble underfoot. Link was now trapped around the far side of the creek, Dorian was trapped with the dangerous man, staring him down.

Link wasted no time, beginning to sprint around the small creek to assist Dorian. The Sheikah guard and the Yiga Warrior clashed swords. Clanging metal and sparks flew into the air, obviously trained in similar styles they seemed evenly matched technique wise. but Dorian was old and the swordsman towered over him. The fight lasted for mere seconds, a beautiful dance of blades was painting the air with glowing light from sparks and a bitter metallic scent. By the time Link rounded the small body of water Dorian was on his back, scrambling to safety as his sword remained disarmed and out of reach.

"Unfortunately, your usefulness has come to an end..." the warrior stood above the Guard, sword raised.

_Wooooosh_, a chopping sound spun through the air. the swordsman deflected it when he saw a disk of metal flying towards him. A metal boomerang clanged his sword and fell to the ground. Link jumped into battle landing several quick but powerful strikes on the sword and body of the swordsman. "UGH!" He winced as he took his opening stance again.

"Ahhh, a hero, it would seem." the Clan member said as he stared at his Sheikah Slate. "Come now, Lets see what hope you have of saving this pittiful kingdom from the clutches of Ganon"

Link took the first strike, his agility almost unmatched, using his sturdy sword that had been accompanying him through the past few days. Three strikes landed on the sword of his enemy. The Crimson warrior struck back, slicing through the air, link flipped backwards, and took the opportunity of the Yiga recovering to land some more attacks. The Yiga Member slashed down to Links head, but he rolled sideways out of the way, leaving a bomb behind where he was. The noble Hylian jumped back and detonated the bomb which disoriented the clan member. Quickly the swordsman leped forward and took some quick slashes at Link. Only for him to leap out of the way and use his Sheikah Slate further. An array of golden chains locked his sword in place, unmovable through the air although he tried. Link leped back and shot several arrows at the sword, when the Stasis effect wore off several moments later, it flew back and wedged itself within the tree.

"Enough of this!" the Yiga warrior lunged forward grabbing the sword out of links hands, link rolled and evaded this slashes until he fell into the body of water. Thinking quickly, link used his Slate to freeze the water below him, erecting a tower of ice, carrying link up to safety and wedging the sword of the Yiga warrior within it. But it was short lived, the warrior was strong and quickly ripped the blade out of the ice, striking it, making the block, and Links old sword shatter as link flipped off, over the Yiga member and landing on the ground by him.

They both took a moment to catch their breath. Link noticed that they were both standing eqially as far away from the sword as each other. But he knew that if he attempted to retrieve the Swordsman's blade from the tree, he might be too slow. "Such a fantastic fight" the man in crimson said. "Perhaps i underestimated just how strong Hylians could be. The warrior took a step forward slowly. "Perhaps you have something to fight for? Hmm?" he asked in a strange tone of voice. "Perhaps a particular shrine Maiden?" Link stopped and stared at the man in disbelief. "Lets say you try to fight me.. and lose. I can't guarantee there will be anyone to save this girl from the likes of myself, now that you will be gone." he threatened. "But if you just get out of my way... I may just forget this all ever happened."

"NO! Don't listen to him Hylian!" Dorian yelled, clutching a nearby rock as a way to support him.

"Time to make a decision for yourself, Hylian..." the man approached his sword slowly. Time was running out and he had to act fast.

Crack!

A pot smashed on the swordsman's head. "AUGH!" he shrieked, turning around to see a petite girl standing before him. "Leave my village alone! Please!" she begged. Link took the opportunity to make a mad dash for the sword, gripping the handle, and ripping it out of the tree, landing a solid strike across the clan members chest. the Crimson man jumped back and stared in disbelief as he was bested by a Hylian. He fell to the floor and dissolved into smoke as his form fell apart. Paya ran through the water, not caring about how it might affect her clothes, the mud was thick so it took her some time to tread through it, and she emerged with her waist down dripping wet and muggy. She ran and wrapped her arms around her heroes chest. "I'm so glad your safe, Master Link!" she cried. "I was so worried about you!" she began to sob.

ink looked at Dorian. "I'm sorry, young master." Dorian bowed. "I will explain everything in due time. but please see to it that Paya is safe." h seemed genuine, and it wasn't links place to bestow any judgement anyway. Link took Paya and began to walk her back to the house. On the way Paya gripped Links hand. His hands were warm and tough from the combat he has waged, But she liked it, it felt really nice. They took some time getting back, quietly walking side by side to make the moment last for as long as possible. She dreaded the moment they arrived back into the village, she would have to let go.. but she smiled to herself that she had now done the thing she had always wanted to do.


	3. Chapter 3 - Their Eternal Promise

**Hey all! I'm happy to bring you all part 3 of Knight and Maiden of the Wild. This is where the story leaves the realm of re-imagining events in the game, and creating my own story. I really wanted to make these characters more than they are in the game, especially Link, whom is just a blank slate up until this point. I am personally really enjoying writing these chapters, and I really hope you enjoy reading them too! Thank you all for your support over the previous few days, it means a lot to me.**

**I have played more of the game so i can see moments within the fragments of Links memories that reflect sadness and torment for our hero, he seemed to have people doubting his ability due to the fact that he simply inherited the master sword, and was born through the previous heroes of Hyrule's bloodline. I attempted to replicate this within this chapter. I may still edit it and change things around. So thank you for bearing with me! You guys are great, keep on readin' folks.**

**\- Logy27**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Their Eternal Promise**

The Fall began in the land of Hyrule. Slowly, one by one, subtle things began to change. The sun hung lower in the sky, the birds and other wildlife began to collect food, and almost unnoticeable; the weather began to shift. Nights became colder and storms swept the lands, though the trees were stained in dark greens and browns, the grass and plants were lush and full of life. Link has been on his journey for the past few weeks now. Hardly taking the time to revisit Kakariko Village, despite his fondness for it. He has calmed and taken back control of the last 2 Divine Beasts and was on his way back before retrieving the blade that was tied to his fate; the Master Sword.

"Link..." A voice resonating from the darkness called out. "Link, you are the light- our light"

The voice was stern, yet gentle. Beckoning from a place that couldn't be reached, as if it was in the back of the mind. "Calamity Ganon will continue to defile the land. Only you can stop him. Save me, Link. Save all of us!" Light returned to Link as he shot up from his bed. Tonight he slept under the stars, under the apple tree out in the middle of a farmers paddock. He has been pushing himself hard, sleepless nights and hard days were considered normal by the Hero of the Wild. But tonight he layed troubled... he believed sleeping these feelings off would help, but alas they were congregating more so than ever before. The tired hero sat upright and rested his back on the tree. He layed his head on the bark, swollen from the rain of the storms they have been having recently. He stared up into the stars as his turmoil ate him up inside. His worry silently festering as he could see the once great Hyrule Castle int the distance, and the thick crimson smoke of Calamity Ganon as he circled the lands.

Paya was also laying awake, writing little notes into her journal as she locked her feet behind her back. Dreamily she recounted the moment for the dozenth time how she was able to hold hands with the man she respected so dearly. she pulled that hand closer, under her chest as if to feel the warmth of her body. "My heart was pounding so hard, I don't quite understand why, or what these feelings could mean." she writes dreamily. She has been concerned with Link over the past while, his actions has become cold and distant. She noticed how he is the quiet type, though he would never tell her of course. He preferred to sit in silence as he worked through his problems. but she couldnt help but to find it admirable. Paya had begun to think of his direct relation with the Princess Zelda. their fates are intertwined after all...

"I wonder if Master Link is in love with Princess Zelda... If so, I think they suit each other quite splendidly. If they became a couple, I'd give that pairing my full support. Though just the thought of that makes my heart hurt... I wonder if I'm coming down with something. I'll ask Grandmother for some medicine tomorrow." Thoughts like this made her feel anxious. She did not understand the feelings she was having because of her sheltered upbringing. She closed her diary with a somber expression on her face and a heavy heart and turned over to sleep for the evening. "Oh, master Link. I pray that your safe." She holds out the hand in front of her that he held all those days ago.

The next morning Paya awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and beginning her typical routine of fixing her futon, packing her journal away and opening the shuttered of her window. She dressed the same as always. Dawning a white robe with red trims. She spent some time tyding her hair into its usual look. With a quick sigh to pump herself up, she stood and walked downstairs to see her Grandmother in the same place as always.

"Grandmother, may we talk?" She asked. Sitting onto the floor delicately and respectfully.

"Paya, what is troubling you? You typically don't talk about if there's anything bothering you." Impa identified that something was wrong through only 4 of Payas words, She sat stunned and nervous, to talk about her current feelings.

"Grandmother, lately my stomach has been in knots and i don't think i know why." Paya pleaded for any answer she can get.

"Hmm? Have you been eating well? Spending enough time outside?" Impa asked. "Hmm, perhaps it is the change of seasons that ails you?" Impa was deep in thaught.

"Is there nothing i can do about this grandmother? If we have some medicine it might settle it."

Impa thought for a moment... "Tell me what you believe the problem may be, it may just be simpler to fix than we believe."

Paya rubs her hands together and begins to talk "Well... its been since the night the Heirloom was taken from us, although its fulfilled its purpose of helping Link on his quest, i feel so... empty."

Impa rubbed her chin in thought "Why do you feel empty exactly?"

"W-well, its not all the time... Just when-"

Suddenly the door to the Chiefs Quarters opened, Link stood in the doorway with light from outside tracing his figure. Paya once again felt her stomach drop and stepped back so Impa could consult with him.

Link was being his typical self, smiling softly as Impa began to talk with him.

"So another beast has been quelled, i believe by now this would make all 4." she said excitedly as her old body would allow. "Now, all that is left to do is Retrieve the blade of legend, defeat Ganon and save the Princess and all of Hyrule. once again link looked worried about the road to come, but was eager to fulfil his destiny.

He nodded passionately and thanked Impa for her guidance. He felt safe here, though he would never say it, he hadn't felt at home in a long time... now he doesn't have one. He turned and left the room to do his typical supply run and rest at the inn to recuperate before setting out again.

Impa noticed how suddenly quiet and shy Paya had become, which wasn't too out of character. But she seemed so apprehensive to say or do anything except stand and stare. "My dear, I don't believe you need medicine." Impa laughed, noticing how Link himself was the problem. Paya was apprehensive. not knowing why her grandmother wouldn't allow her to take medication for what was ailing her. But she nodded in agreement and began her duties.

She went outside and consulted with the guards, Cado and Dorian, about weather they believe she should take any medicine. she got a similar response, they just stood and grinned telling her that it would be unnecessary. She was confused but decided to just leave it be for now.

Later that same day, Paya was stuck with her duties as a caretaker of the shrine. She was scrubbing the deck of the lodge. The work was strenuous, but she enjoyed having some time to herself to sit and think. Her thoughts wandered between this and that, what she may prepare for dinner, how she is excited for friends and family from neighbouring villages to come and visit again... Perhaps when Links journey is completed things like that may become commonplace. Speaking of whom, the young Hylian stood half way up the stairs, turning to his side and allowing his back to lazily slide down the balustrade. He sat there with his legs, lounging across several of the steps. He smiled at Paya in greeting and invited her to come sit with him.

The shy girl giggled to herself, and brushed her long hair back over her shoulder. "Master Link, It's good to see you" She smiled back as she made her way over to him. "Have you prepared for the road ahead?" She asked him as she positioned herself on the step he sat on. Sitting with her legs closed together and her hands resting in her lap.

Link nods "The four sacred Beasts have been saved, now the next step is to retrieve the Master Sword..." Link seemed determined like always, but his tone of voice showed that of hesitation...

Paya leaned forward, fixing her hair back behind her pointed ears. "Master Link, if you are troubled... I am more than happy to be one to listen."

Link sighed quietly through his nose, he was looking straight ahead to the Village, watching the people and animals, bustling in their daily lives and activities.

"I'm okay, just nervous... is all." Link stammered out, revealing a part of himself that Paya had never seen before; sensitivity. Link continues to speak "I'm the last hope, and with all the help of the four champions of each territory of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, the Master Sword and every other person i met on the way... I know we stand a chance... But i just don't want to lose this... I don't want to forget this again." He said sombrely. "I bare the Triforce of Courage... and yet, i hesitate."

Links emotions were out on his sleeve for the whole world to see... But instead, Paya was the only one he trusted, the only one he told. Paya blushed as he looked back into her eyes. She shyly looked away and took a breath. She shifted her hands, locking her fingers and pulling them into her waist. "I think it is only natural that you feel this way. You've come far and you want to make everyone proud... I feel the same way..." She looks up to the village, just as link was as links gaze was fixated on everything she was saying.

"Every day I pray to the guardian deities that protect this village... I don't want anyone to ever feel unsafe here. Everyone does so much for me. However, i feel as if i have a long way to go before i prove my worth." She looks back into Links eyes. "Promise me that you will come and visit, even after the calamity is over?" She asked him. Link nodded. Link retrieved the tablet from his belt, his Sheika Slate. He turned the camera function on and flipped it to the self portrate mode.

"Master... Link, what are you doing?" Paya asked

"So I don't forget..." Link answered her as he smiled brightly into the lense of the camera"

Paya didn't know how this worked, she could see her face, just as if it were a mirror... But she followed links lead and smiled with him, leaning in so she was in the photo. Her symbol on her forehead, perfectly matching the blush of her cheeks. Link took the picture. They were happy, Link finally found the place that he wanted to be.

Another cold night set in one the lonely Village. The chilled wind would cut you to the bone. Link had left for the master sword hours ago. He was aware of its location, slumbering in the middle of the Korok Forrest. The residence of the Village had all but turned in, except Paya, who was normally out praying by the shrines for her hometowns safety, and that of Link. "Hm?" a soft but frequent rumble was heard in the distance. Paya looked up to to the south side of the village and strange reddish-pink lights spewing through the narrow valley. the rumbling got louder, and the sounds... More metallic?

It was a guardian, a long tendril like leg rounded the corner, followed by several other and a large stone body. Red highlights were pulsating through its core body as a small blue eye-like circle on the front of its head took aim at Paya. She shrieked and ran quickly as a powerful lazer pierced the ground. Creating a huge explosion that ripped the ground and the Guardian statues from their resting place. The rest of the townsfolk began to run out of their houses in a panic. Grabbing the attention of the guardian as it ripped through town in an attempt to cause as much damage as it could.

Paya ran back home, slipping past the guardian as the guards began to do battle on the large structure, like creature. They smashed it with their blades and bows and arrows but nothing seemed to be working and people were getting hurt. Paya checked on her grandmother and instructed for the guards to carry her to safety, and evacuate the town. They grabbed Impa and took off out the door of the building. The guardian was beginning to show signs of slowing down, but the guards were expended and laying on the floor, inured and weak. the guardian was scanning for any more hostile threats.

The door slammed behind Paya and the guardian snapped its head around to stare at the girl. Charging up its lazer to destroy her and the house in which she grew up in. Paya based herself, awaiting the end. She considered all the good she had done for everyone, how much everyone gave to her and wondered if she had lived a life she was proud of.. she was, however one regret still lingered on her mind. She saw a vivid image of the hero she admired in her head. Over flowing with kindness and compassion he turned and looked at her. in her mind she was so far away from him, but no matter how hard she ran he would always be just out of reach... no, she didn't understand how she felt... but could this be... love?

Crack! The guardians' eye shattered as an arrow pierced it. a perfect shot that caused the guardian to retract and stop its beam from firing. Link stood valliently above the town, filling the guards, and of course Paya with a sense of security. But the fight was not over. Link jumped from the peak of the hill, and unsheathed his blade. It was shining in the moonlight, as it pulled from the safety of its scabbard. Link reeled back and plunged the sword into the body of the gardian. its stone figure cracking and crumbling under the might of the legendary sword. "OOF!" Link called out as a tendril of the guardian swatted him from its body, grabbing him and slamming him into the dirt. The guardian crackled and its body fell limp, shifting its tendril leg off of links body. Link clutched his side as its leg slid off of him.

"Master Link? MASTER LINK!" Paya screamed in horror as she ran to his side to examine and dress his wounds. She crouche dby his side, as did some of the other guards that stayed back and helped repel the guardian. "Master... Link?" Paya cried as she waited for an answer. Link looked up, and slowly drifted his vision to meet Payas. He softly smiled, that same smile he did whenever he talked with her. He reached up from clutching his side, to rub her cheek.

"Master Link, I-" she cried

"It's alright, even a 'hero' gets knocked down sometimes" he smiled, his eyes so deep she found herself lost in them. "I'm okay..." he sat up strenuously. "I just.. need..." Links eyes crossed and rolled back as his eyes were forced shut. He fell to the floor, alive, but unconcious. "G-Get him to a bed, mine is closest! I will bring all the dressings that I can!" she demanded. "Please fetch me some water and as many clean blankets as you can!" she followed the guards up the stairs into her room as they layed him down to rest.

"Link..."

"Link, you are the light- our light"

"The Sacred beasts are free, and Ganons power is dwindling, now is the time to strike."

"But... Please... Be careful" The voice faded away.

Lost in the quiet, link opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of some room. He didn't know where he was... disoriented, he only noticed the imediet things... he felt warm, he felt safe, although his body ached. But strangely, he felt a weight on his hand..

Looking over he saw the head of a particular white haired girl, resting in the bed, both hands wrapping his as she slept peacefully. Link rubbed his face and sat up, pusing through the pain. He scanned the room. It was Payas, though there was more flowers in here than normal... a lot more.. there are hundreds of flowers strewn about the room.

"Mmm..?" a soft voice broke the silence "Master... Link..." the voice was coming from Paya, herself. "I will... never leave... your side" she was sleeptalking. Her grip tightened around his hand. he felt the warmth of the girl he had been spending his time with. He never felt this warmth and tenderness from someone before. He smiled again, gripping her hand tighter.

"Ah, your awake" an old woman stood at the door. It was Impa, her legs were weak and she was holding the door frame for support. "Paya would be so relieved. She stayed here for days as you recovered, she dressed your wounds herself and changed your towels and bandages as often as time would allow." Link looked down and noticed he was wrapped in an assortment of clothes and bandages. The wound didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, so they must be there for support.

"Please don't wake her, she needs her rest. She has been worried sick for days and refused to eat... I worry shes going to get sick." Impa staggered over and lays a blanket on the back of the sweet girls back. Impa nods and leaves the room wishing the hero a speedy recovery. Link nodded ane discided to get some more sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Two entwined souls

**Hey all! I want to let you all know that I have been updating the previous parts of the story, stuff like spelling errors and rewriting certain parts, though it doesn't seem to update. Apparently the problem is with the website and we just need to wait it out aha.**

**Though this has been intended to be the final part, though i am considering writing more. If you would like to see more please be sure to let me know! I want to thank you all for all your support! You are all really great!**

**But enjoy the final (maybe) chapter of Legend of Zelda - Knight and Maiden of the Wild. Please relax and have fun.**

**Chapter 4 - Two entwined souls.**

The piercing light stung the eyes of the young Hylian. He closed them again to shelter himself from the blinding morning sun. He attempted to wake up again every few seconds, until eventually he was able to open his eyes enough to see the room clearly. The room was as it was several hours ago when he woke up, the morning light dazzled in through the window, the flowers of the townsfolk wishing him well were left. The only thing that was missing... was the sensation of his hand being engulfed by the warmth of Paya.

Link arose from his place, slumping over as he rubbed his eyes from the excessive sleep he has had. His head felt heavy and congested, though he figured that taking a short walk would clear it up. His injuries ached as he slowly slid out of bed, resting his feet on the cold floorboards. He hadn't really had a chance to remove his boots for a prolonged time since his journeys beginning. They were sore and tender while not relying on his soles for comfort. He slowly stood, his trousers were the only thing that remained on his body. He looked around the room and found his clothing folded neatly on a small dresser beside Paya's bed. His equipment was laid against the wall, waiting for its owner to bare it again. Though, Link was not interested... He understood the savarity of his wounds, and although he wished to vanquish the darkness from Hyrule Castle; he knew that straining himself will just be putting himself in grave danger.

The young man fitted his clothing back on over the top of his bandaged body. His shirt fell softly over his frame. He gritted his teeth as he slid himself through the undershirt, the sleeves were troublesome, but he pushed through the pain. Next he put on his Champions Tunic. the lose fit of the shirt slid onto his body with ease. Now that he was dressed, the pain didn't feel so uncomfortable. He felt warm and secure in his usual clothing. He dragged his feet weakly across the floor, to the entrance of the bedroom. He slid the doors open with strain, his wounds still fighting against him as his muscles ached still from the days he has spent unconscious.

As he walked down the stairs, the residents of the home turned to look up the stairs at the Hylian boy resting his hand on the wall, staggering down the stairs slowly. Paya was the first to react, putting down her cleaning cloth to assist Link down the rest of the way. She cautioned him to be careful as he made his commute into the main room of the building, luckily the guardian did not inflict any major structural damage to the building.  
"My... Up and about to soon?" Impa asked him with a chuckle. "That Mipha's Grace must surely be doing wonders for your recovery"  
"Ugh..." Link strained his voice as he continued into the main hall. "Sure doesn't feel like it" He joked.  
"100 years of sleep and you chose to sleep for another 3 days as we rebuild the town" Impa shook her head in a disappointed, although jest-full manor.  
"Was.. Everyone -"  
"Yes, yes. Everyone is fine here. Some similar injuries to yours, but everyone is alive and well." Impa confirmed.  
Link let out a large sigh of relief as his knees felt weak. A huge concern of his had been lifted off his shoulders.

"But what caused the guardian to attack the village so suddenly?" Paya spoke up. "There were always some Guardians roaming through the towns south gate... Why would they come now, after all this time?" Paya hung her head low as she clutched to Links side. "Perhaps I wasn't doing enou-"  
"You know full well that you did everything you could for this town, granddaughter" Impa reassured her. "Though... it IS strange..." Impa rubbed her chin as she pondered possible outcomes and circumstances that have changed recently.  
"Ganons on his... last.. legs" Link spoke, short on breath. "He's desperate..."  
"Our young hero here makes a good point." Impa agrees "The 4 guardians have been restored, and are now draining Ganons power, keeping him at bay. But that doesn't stop the guardians from doing his bidding. Before they were just used to patrol... But now, he is desperate to stop Link in any way he can, sending Gardians to destroy any town they can in serch of him." The air was heavy and everyone's head hung low.  
"But you two should not worry about that for now. Link has received plenty of injuries, and needs time to recover. And you Paya, have been running yourself ragged these previous 3 days. You two need to go and do something enjoyable." Paya blushed heavily at Impas suggestion, knowing she only said it because she was aware of Payas feelings.

Link nodded his head and continued on to leave the room as he does. Once again, taking everything as an order instead of a suggestion. Paya followed closely behind him and the two were soon standing outside, alone on the porch. The scent of fresh timber was present in the air. Link rested his elbows on the railing as he watched the towns slow reconstruction. He felt regret that he was not here to help sooner, but there was not much he could do considering the circumstances. The Master Sword was the thing that saved them from the attack of the Guardian, and Link understood that fact.  
"Umm" Payas voice broke the silence. Link turned and the girl was standing with her hands together, her feet were also tucked in close. She shyly looked away and blushed deeply, almost being able to hide the red symbol on her forehead and nose. "G-g-grandmother told us to spend some time to enjoy ourselves... I was thinking..." She hesitates.

Link turns and looks her in the eyes intently. He moves close so that their bodies are mere inches away from one another. She looks up into his eyes and blushes deeper.  
"M-Master Link... You're so close..." She was slightly panicking as she stammered out her next few words. "B-but it's okay... because it's you..." She clenched her hands closer together.  
An old habit returned and she covered her face with her hands, hiding it from the young man standing before her. He reached out and gently pulled her hands down, exposing her face, slowly letting go of her hands as they returned to her side. He smiled so warmly that she felt confident, so confident in herself and sure of what she wanted to say.

"Master L-Link... Can we spend our time in each others company tonight?"

There was a pause... a long pause...

"... WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Paya screamed under her breath. sheltering her face as she began to panic. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I ACTUALLY ASKED HIM TO SPEND TIME WITH ME, HE WAS JUST LOOKING INTO MY EYES SO WARMLY THAT I COULDN'T HELP BUT TO ASK SOMETHING FOOLISH. I CAN'T BELIEVE MYSELF. PAYA YOU TRULY ARE -" Her mind was racing and a thousand thaughts entered her head at once.  
"Paya..?" Links voice rang out into her ears.  
"Yes, May i help you, Master Link!?" She said, uncharacteristically formally.  
"I would Love to spend time with you" He smiled again as he accepted her invitation.  
Paya's face beamed, she was so over delighted as she thanked Link for his time and consideration. "Thank you, Master Link! I'm very excited... Uhmm, I'm sorry, i don't really know what to do now..." She admitted.  
"I will come back around at sunset to pick you up. Okay?" Link took charge of the situation.  
"O-Okay, at twilight..." She nervously stammered again.  
Link confidently smiled and turned a heel. He walked down the stairs as he waved goodbye to her. He seems to be doing better now he has had a chance to stretch out and receive some fresh air. Paya yelled out in a panic  
"M-Master Link! Are you sure that your okay?" Worried he may injure himself again. Link turned and nodded happily.  
"I'm fine!" He replied with a smile "I just want to get freshened up" Link joked.  
Paya didn't like this, but he has been through worse before... Maybe. She thought to herself that as long as he stays in the village he should be okay, besides he has already made a great recovery up until this point in time.

Paya's heart was still pounding, worrying about sundown, and her date with her hero.  
"Oh- Ohh noo" She rubbed her head in frustrated thought. "Is this a date? I never asked him!" She panicked "I've heard when people enjoy each others company, they spend time together in activities called 'dates'" She takes a second to breath as she paces quickly around on the porch.  
"I mean... I just never taught that I would ever try out one! This is so far out of my realm of expertise" She looked down to the people of the village.

"I need help..." She said quietly to herself.  
She walked to the town considering who to ask for help, she noticed that Dorian was walking nearby. With what happened the other night she figured she could trust him.  
"Dorian, I need to ask you something..." She approached him.  
"Yes, Miss Paya?" He asked  
"You see... I'm hanging out with someone tonight... And i don't know what to do...?" She nervously explained as her heart pounded.  
"Oh! If that's the case, Id go to the overlook on the north side of town!" He recommended.  
"Really? That sounds nice!" Paya excitedly agreed.  
"Pffft, excuse me, but that would also be the town cemetery" Pikango, the painter chimed in. I would recommend going out of town and going to see the beautiful majesty of the Dueling Peaks Mountain"  
Paya was confused, but thanked him for his input.  
"Are we discussing places to go out with people?" Cado ran over "Cause I know where to go, i have plenty of places I used to visit as i collected my prised Cucoos!"  
Slowly more and more people began to join in, until almost the whole town was sharing stories of where that have ventured to, and places that they used to spend time with friends.  
Paya slipped out back of the group and snuck away back to her home.

Tired, and a feeling s little defeated, Paya returns home. The floorboards creaked as she stepped through the entrance and closes the door behind her slowly. She sighs audibly.  
"I was just looking for some advice..." her voice was full of disappointment.  
"Paya, I encouraged you to have some time to enjoy yourself... But you look more fatigued than ever." Impas voice was concerned as she looked at her granddaughter.  
Paya slumped and sat on the floor "I'm sorry Grandmother... Me and Link-" She stopped herself, and chose to select her words more cautiously. "I want to do something for myself... I... I just want to look pretty." She tucked her head into her hands.  
Impa smiled gently and chuckled "My dear, you already are... I'm sure he feels the same too"  
Paya blushed trying to deny her grandmothers thoughts "Grandmother! W-what are you-?"  
"Its obvious you want to impress him. I'm certain he sees you for the real you" Impas' words were vague but fully intentional. Payas face was still blushing deeply, she asked what her grandmother meant.  
"Do you not see the way he listens to you? How he looks at you like your the only one in the room?" Impa implied. "I'm sure he left today so you wouldn't need to shoulder the burden of looking after him." Paya turned around and looked out the window after her grandmothers words.  
"Though, a young woman like you needs help sometimes, so please allow me... Talk to the clothier in town, and give them this note." Impa passes her granddaughter folded parchment. Paya reached out and graciously accepted the note.  
"Grandmother? What is this?" She asked as she stared at the note in her hand.  
Impa just smiled and lowered her head, as if to say 'This conversation is over'. Paya blushed and tucked the note under her arm and walked outside to go to the clothier across the way.

Paya cautiously slid the door of the shop open and crept in. The two shop keepers, Lasli and Claree, greeted her with a smile "I... I was meant to give you this letter its from Impa." She shyly said.  
"OH! IT'S TIME!" Claree screamed. Lasli ran in with an excited expression on her face.  
"Your grandmother told us about this moment! And told us to prepare for the day that you meet YOUR 'Prince Charming'" Lasli explained.  
The shop keepers shifted all their stock to the side to make room for the young girl to stand and placed a mirror in front of her. Paya was standing there a little concerned.  
"Uh-mm" Payas voice was shaking.  
Claree emerged from the back of the store with several robes and cloths in her hands.  
"OKAAAAAYYYY LET'S GET TO WORK!" The woman yelled excitedly "NOW LETS GET THESE CLOTHES OFF!" The lady waited for Paya to disrobe. Paya was incredibly nervous but she didn't see a way out of this...

Night began to fall over the town of Kakariko Village, the beautiful sunset enveloped the land of Hyrule as the Fall leaves fell onto the lush grass. The rain and storms recently luckly held off for tonight. Nearby Link was sitting nearby with Epona, resting for the night to come. One of the guards came around earlier and retrieved Links equipment for him.  
Link looked up to the sky and realised the time and decided to go and meet with Paya.  
As Link returned to the house he approached the staircase. The guards stopped him and told him to step back "State your name and your business here. Link nervously chuckled not knowing if it was a joke.  
"You are about to be given counsel with the shrine maiden of this village" The guard spoke loudly and clearly. "Sir knight, treat her as your kin, and ensure she returns safely. But above all, enjoy yourselves." The guards stepped to the side as the door of the lodge opened. A beautiful white haired girl stood at the top of the stairs. She doned traditional white robes from the Sheikah Tribe. Long and white with red trimmings. She had a beautiful red sash with floral patterns tied around her waist. Small, modest bracelets of silver were fitted around her wrists, and some rings, perhaps gifted from Impa on her delicate hands. As she stood there, her and her heroes eyes met. She still kept the traditional Sheikah Symbol on her face, though it was evident that she spent a lot of time ensuring her face looked as good as possible. Her eyes were accentuated and her complexion seemed much fairer than usual. The symbol was clean as if she painted it very recently. Link considered for a second what she would look like without it, though it was difficult as she has had it there since they met several weeks ago.

Link blushed, almost as much as Paya. The young Maiden stood before him and graciously walked down the stairs, hardly being confident enough to look him in the eyes. Her long dress carrest the staircase as it gradually flowed from step to step.  
Link reached for her silently, offering his hand for her to take as she approached.  
"Master L-Link." Paya stuttered. "I have b-been waiting for you..." She said as she reached her hand out to meet the Hylian boys.  
Their hands met, Payas hands were smooth and soft. They were also very warm from her blushing so heavily. Link felt the same. His hands were firm and warm, Paya liked it and her grip tightened as she stood on the grass.  
Link nodded to the guards as they smiled back and wished them well.

Link and her walked slowly to the outskirts of town. They were walking hand in hand as they exchanged idle conversation. Epona followed behind closely.  
"I truly cant believe this is happening..." Paya admitted.  
"Having second thoughts?" Link joked  
"No! N-not at all!" She gripped his hand tighter and pulled him close. "Umm- Sorry" She retracted in embarrassment.  
"Ahh.. I'm... Sorry" She gripped her chest and looked away. "I'm so embarrassed. I never thought i would have a chance to spend time with someone like you." She admitted.  
Link gripped her hand again and continued walking through the village and Paya followed him closely.

"Epona is so sweet" Paya said trying to make conversation.  
"Have you ever ridden a horse?" He asked her  
"No, I haven't..." She told him. "I always heard about them in the stories. But I've never really had a chance to be around them."  
Link chuckled and offered for her to try it with Epona.  
"N-no that's okay!" She steps back "Besides... You're hurt, and it's almost nightfall so there's certain to be monsters."  
"I suppose we don't have much time then..." Link laughed. He gripped her waist. Paya exclaimed in surprise and began to laugh as Link lifted her onto Eponas back.  
"Hahaha Master Link! What are you...?"  
Link jumped up with her and saddled up in front of her. He told her to hold on as he clicked his tongue. She gripped his waste as they rode Epona out of town.

Payas eyes were closed as she gripped Links waist with her arms. Slowly she peaked out and witnessed the beauty of what its like to be an adventurer. As they rode out of town, Epone galloped through the valley leading out of the village. She watched in awe as Epona effortlessly ran along the dusty trail, weaving in and out of rocks and other small obsticals petruding onto the path. The evening sky was so peaceful as they entered the clearing outside of the town. There she saw the amber rays of the setting sun, beaming down on the land, the fields of West Necluda. She rarely had a chance to leave the village, this was a momentous occasion for her.  
"Wow..! Link! This is-" She looked up to notice Link, the man she respected so much looking back to her with those brave eyes of his. She smiled at him, feeling safe, she didn't look away. "This is amazing" She concluded her sentence.  
Link smiled and encouraging Epona to run faster. They passed and array of wildlife on their journey; Wildlife such as horses and foxes ran freely through the meadows. The stream nearby with flowing water, howling as it brushed against the rocks. Paya rested her head on Links back as he continued to conduct Epona through the fields.

They soon arrived at their location. They entered the bottom of a large canyon to the East of Payas home village, the Cliffs of Quince. Paya admired the cliffs majesty. The formation of rocks creating large pillars that connected the overhanging rock face to the ground below. Paya ran over to the small river flowing between them and the cliffs and crouched down, her dress laying elegantly on the hard rocks underfoot. The sun had almost gone down by this point, although there didn't seem to be any monsters nearby. Even if there were, Link was confident enough in his abilities despite his injuries. Sunset fireflies began to emerge from the surrounding forest and trees, creating a unique and peaceful atmosphere.  
"Link..." Paya turned and looked at the young man over her shoulder, and looking softly at the fireflies graciously soaring through the air. "Do you- do you think that one day..." Her voice once again trailed off. Link took a step forward and gave his undivided attention to her.  
Paya shook her head and giggled, she was trying to be open with him, but her shyness kept slipping through "... Do you think that when Ganon falls... Moments like this would be normal?"  
Link approached her and stood nearby. He grinned and nodded his head.  
"Of course." He said. "I think happiness is something everybody should have. I consider myself lucky that i get to see the world."  
Paya grins and smiles back, taking a step forward, closer to Link.  
"Do you think, one day, when this is over we... Can..." She stops again, realising how close she is to him.

They were standing mere inches away from each other. She was lost in his eyes, her full attention was on him. She couldn't help but to move closer to him. Her eyes began to close as she blushed deeply. Link took her hand and also stepped closer, their bodies now touching. Link began to blush as he looked at her, he was so amazed by how beautiful she looked. His heart beat hard as she continued to perk her lips. Link smiled gently and leaned forward. He gripped her waist with one hand and rested his other under her chin. She Blushed deeply as Link pressed his lips against hers.

The heat from Links body was making Paya feel as if her mind was going blank, she couldn't believe the man of her dreams was now holding her in his arms as he shows her what it means to really care about someone. She recalled the feeling of how she felt when she saw Link in pain, how much she wanted to scream and cry, but she knew that in that moment she needed to be more than she was the days leading up to Links arrival in her town.  
Their kiss broke for some moments.

"I really... really love you Link."  
Link and her laughed softly and shared a tender hug.  
"I feel like we should get you home" Link offered. Paya looked disappointed and a little sad.  
"I want to spend more time with you..." She stared at the ground as she played with her hair.  
"Then let's spend more time together" Link mounted Epona and extended a hand down to her. "There's a great cooking pot in the Village, I could show you a thing or two." He laughed.  
She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her onto the horse and they rode off towards the village.


	5. Chapter 5 - After the Fall

**Hey all, I wanted to thank all of you that have followed and Favorited the story, especially those of you that have left reviews. I want to apologise for the lack of updates to the story. When I began, I only planned for this to be a 4 part story. I wanted to use the clearest and most concise methods of story telling that I could to keep you engaged. Story threads keep popping into my head, and that can make it difficult to finish the story in the best way possible. I have split this part of the story into 2 parts, it took a looong while to write. So i am going to upload this part while I gather my thoughts and create the best ending this story could have while you guys have enough content to keep you engaged. Part 2 is soon on its way as it is 80% finished. I just need to piece it all together and tie all the loose ends up in a satisfying way for all characters involved.**

**Once again, I would like to thank you for your support. Especially the patience you have all shown. I hope you enjoy this part of the story. Part 6, the end of Legend of zelda, Knight and Maiden of the Wild, will be here soon.  
Happy reading - Logy**

Hearts still pounding, Link and Paya entered the quiet town of Kakariko Village. The fiends of the night began to surface from the ground, but Link was able to navigate around them if there were any in the way. They made it back to the village safely, though Paya's heart felt as if it couldn't take much more. She held onto links waist as they road through the valley and into town. The moist air of an Autumn night felt cool on her face as the horse galloped into the village.

"Woah.." Link said to calm his horse, Epona. She steadied from running and came to a stop at the fence overlooking town. She burred as Link dismounted. Paya now realising just how cold it had gotten as his body warmth left her grip. His boots stomped into the mud from jumping down. He turned and grabbed Paya by the hand and helped guide her to the ground wherever there was grass for her to walk on.

"Thank you, Master Link..." She smiled shyly.

"Master Link?" His head tilted in confusion.

"Y-yes... It's what I had always called you..?" Paya responded, worried that maybe he had never been paying attention to what she said up til this point.

"Don't you think that we are beyond formalities?" He asked her, head still tilted.

"So your saying...?" She wasn't sure but she wanted him to confirm.

"Call me Link. Unless you would prefer-"

"No, no! It's okay..." Paya interrupted. "I - I DO want to... But..." She looked away in embarrassment, her face flush and feeling hot. "... I WANT to be the girl you want me to be. But i just get so nervous." She looked incredibly shy at this point.

Link took her hand and slowly began to walk through town.

"You don't need to change yourself for me, or anyone else. I like you for the way you are."

Hearing this she stopped and stared into his eyes, they had reached the bottom of her houses stairs. Standing outside, the guards shifted positions to give the two of them more privacy. They were alone again. She held his hands tighter and he turned to her front. She stared at the ground to hide her face since her hands were occupied.

"Paya..." Link gently called out to her.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I fell in love with you because you are who you are..." Payas heart skipped a beat and she whimpered as she blushed deeply. Link held her hands up to his lips and kissed them gently.

"Goodnight, fair Maiden." Poking fun at the 'show' from earlier with the guards.

"You know... It wasn't my idea..." She still couldn't look up, her hair falling in front of her face. Link Let go of her hands and took a step back. Her head shot up, feeling lonely that he wasn't holding her anymore. She looked into his deep blue eyes and they both smiled lovingly at each other.

"Thank you for escorting me, my dear knight." She stuttered back, and curtsied, taking her silky dress into her hands and lifting her dress slightly. Link bowed back and smiled. She made her way back up the stairs into the building waving at link as she left his vision.

She entered the room and was greeted by Impa. "So how did your night go?"

"Eek!" She jumped not expecting her to be awake. "M-my night was good..."

"Your escort treated you well?" She grinned.

"Y-yes. I had fun. Thank you for helping me before." Impa stood humbly. Impa waved her down and told her that it was okay.

"It's a big day tomorrow... you need your rest" Impa told her. Remembering that tomorrow was the day Link would meet with Ganon and attempt to free Hyrule. Payas head hung low as she thanked her grandmother and left the room to go to sleep.

Hyrule castle was enveloped in the darkness... growing stronger, darker by the second, until all life surrounding it has been swallowed. At the centre of it all was the formless horror, Calamity Ganon. His form churned and stirred in unsettling ways as it spread and consumed the castle. Zelda was not able to hold him back any longer, tired and weak her power collapsed. His bounds to Hyrule castel had been severed. Now he was able to destroy the land of Hyrule. He tore the trees from the ground and gripped at the animals and wildlife. Draining the life and shredding everything in his path. Smashing cities and burning forests. He had won. The world was dead.

Paya snapped awake. Sweating and shivering. She grasped the bed sheets as she scrambled her brain trying to piece together what just happened. She clutched herself in gratitude that she was still alive. She felt like crying in fear and relief that the world wasn't at it's end yet, but it soon may be. She jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs, paying no heed that she remained in her night-clothes. She ran out the front door and saw that the sky had set into a deep crimson colour, similar to that of blood. The air was stagnant and uncomfortable and ash began to rain down from the sky. This has to be a dream... at least that's what she told herself. Impa, her grandmother joined her outside.

"The time has come..." She told her granddaughter.

"Grandmother... Where is Master Link!?" Her expression was painted with pure fear and worry.

"He has already left... He saw me off this morning and told me not to wake you." Hearing this Paya felt hopeless. She felt betrayed and hurt.

"Paya..." Impa requested the young girls attention again. "Don't hate him." Impas words were shaky as she begged her granddaughter not to feel that way.

"Grandmother..." Paya didn't know how to respond. Impa held her granddaughters hand and looked towards the village, which was now empty. Everyone ran inside and is waiting out the storm. Guards position themselves at the outskirts of town along with and men and women strong enough to fight, to repel against any monsters that attempt to enter through Ganons rage.

"When he said goodbye; I could see his heart was breaking. He has a duty to fulfil, and letting go is sadly what he had to do to fulfil it..." Paya's hands were trembling. "He said that you gave him hope." Paya looked down at her Grandmother in surprise.

"Paya, his duty for the past 100 years was to see to Ganons destruction. He fought countless battles to keep everyone safe... But the one battle he couldn't face was saying goodbye to you. Instead he wanted to say 'I will see you later'." this caught Paya by surprise as she began to wipe tears away from her face.

"I know he cares grandmother... Please Mast- no- Link... Save Hyrule and get back here safely."

"HOLD THE LINE!" A voice cracked through the wind. "HOLD THE LINE! DON'T LET A SINGLE ONE THROUGH!" Dorian commanded the guards of the Village. Passers by and other people scrambled into the town, clutching their young as the guards repelled the beasts attempting to enter the city. "Argh!" One of the guards cried as he was struck by a club. Dorian rushed in and sliced the Bokoblin down. Protecting his comrade. "Get back! Leave this to us!" He yelled to the man on the ground. Other soldiers rushed forward and grabbed him and dragged him to safety. Paya left her Grandmothers side and instructed the guards to take the man, and any other injured to their home. The guards respectfully nodded and carried the man to the hall with Paya en tow.

The ground began to shake and crack as the form of Gannon began to shift into the dark beast. A viscous boar the size of a city. Its skin was dark and twisted, purple flames bellowed out of his back. Link rode across the field on his noble horse, Bow of Light in hand. He pulled the wire back with a light arrow fitted inside the grove of the bow. He shot several arrows, with deadly precision at sensitive points guided by Zelda's hand.

"Gannon was born out of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again... Ganon had rejected his reincarnations and has assumed his pure, enraged form. Link... The memories of your past that have been torn from you may be forever lost. But your courage need not be remembered..."

"For it is never forgotten."

The sky grew dark, the only light coming from Ganons wicked flames on his back. Ganon was weak and desperate. His power had been sapped from the guardians. He had reigned for so long that he grew exhausted. Link volted off the back of Epona, taking the bow in his hand and drawing it. Thinking back on the memories that he had made while on his journey. The people he had become a family to.. the towns he helped... the girl he fell in love with. Maybe his memories will never return, But the memories he can make now are far more important.

With this, he let the final arrow go, breaking Ganon and forcing his beast form to become docile. Zelda was finally free. She descended onto the battlefield, hair blowing in the wind as her and Ganons eyes locked. So much hatred and malice in his stare. His body shifting again, turning formless as it tore through the sky, in a final attempt to kill the princess, he rushed at her with all he had. Zelda raised a hand, and with the full power of the Triforce, vanquished him to an eternity of solitude.

...

The day had turned to evening, the golden sun began to set. Deep into the fall now, the leaves off the trees had all but dwindled to amber and red fragments sprinkled onto the dirt. Some remained clinging to the trees with all the life they had left. Slowly they showered over the land painting the landscape in their beautiful shades. The clattering of hooves of a horse filled the valley leading to the quiet Kakariko Village. On its back was a man and a woman. Both with sandy blond hair and pointed ears. Hylians from the great kingdom of Hyrule. Zelda, the Princess of this land. And her appointed knight Link, who over the previous weeks had earned the title; 'the Hero of the Wild'. Today Ganon, the scourge of Hyrule, had fallen. After 100 years, the kingdom was free of his reign, and the control he bared over the monsters he spawned through his abilities.

"Hmmm..." The princess began to speak, Link shifted his head to look back at her while still keeping his eyes fixated on the road ahead. He manoeuvred his horse calmly as Zelda sat on Eponas rear while staring contently into the Sheikah slate.

"This will be a night to remember. I'm Just sure of it. Many of the surrounding lands greatest warriors and many other townsfolk from all over the land will be attending tonight..." Zelda continued. She had the Sheikah Slate in her hands flipping through the photos that link had been capturing throughout his journey.

"I recall collecting these photographs... these were the places that I saw as close to my heart... Do you recall them?" She asked him.

Link nodded his head towards her, still keeping his ears perked up for what else she had to say.

"I see you had frequented Kakariko Village a lot, care to tell my why..?" Her voice was that of sarcasm. Link knew she was teasing him but he couldnt help but to blush.

"Oh right, you must have come here for guidance from Impa." She concluded.

Link nodded his head again keeping full attention on the pathway, slightly relieved she thought that way. Zelda sat there, on the back of Epona staring at the Sheikah Slate, at the photo Link took before he set out to retrieve the Master Sword. He was sitting on the stairs with a girl from the village, posing for the camera as the girl leaned in too. They were both smiling so genuinely, so warmly. Zelda had never seen that side of Link before.

"... But maybe there was SOMEBODY else?" She followed up with her claim from before. Link began to blush again as he slowed Epona.

Music filled the air, the town was bright with colours and lights of lanterns and fireflies. People from the five different kingdoms were gathered all around, exchanging pleasantries, eating and dancing. Link and Zelda dismounted the horse at the top of the town and began to walk their way into the crowd to meet with the elder. Zelda was just as quiet as Link as he seemed to avoid her question. Although she was only joking, she felt as if he was ashamed to open up to her. But this is the Link she had come to know well. She knew he would prefer to keep his problems to himself. In the picture he looked so happy. She smiled to herself with joy because to her; that's all that mattered.

As Link and Zelda walked through the crowd. They began to cheer and celebrate. Chanting the names of the two heroes that saved the land of Hyrule, and put an end to the 100 year war against Ganon. They slowly made their way to the Elders lodge. The guards let the two of them in and then blocked the way so the crowd would stay out. After several seconds they went back to their own business. Zelda opened the door and was greeted by seeing her dear old friend, Impa.

"Zelda, my dear... You haven't aged a day" She joked.

"Oh Impa..." Zelda's eyes welled up with tears. "I... I'm sorry..." She began to apologise, she fell to her knees and bowed to her old friend as she sobbed.

"Impa stood from her place and walked towards the princess and rested her hand on Zeldas back.

"Now, my dear. What are you apologising for?" She too began to become choked up.

"I... I don't know. I- I just... The other champions... Because of me..." Her speech was hard to hear through her crying, but her words were sincere and heart filled.

"The ground is no place for a hero such as yourself." Impa said as she took Zelda's hands in hers. "The others gave their lives because they trusted you. They knew the risks and they followed you to the end. People like them should be remembered for the heroes they were."

Impas words were inspiring, and just what Zelda needed to hear. Zelda took her old friends hand and stood up as she was before.

At that moment footsteps were heard coming down the staircase. Soft, delicate ones that made Links heart skip a beat. A short girl with long white hair entered the room, grabbing her hair in handfulls.

"Grandmother do you know where my hair-ties are, Master Link is going to be here any minute and I want to- AHH!" She exclamed as she saw the Princess of Hyrule standing in front of her. "P-p-princess Zelda!" She bowed deeply. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I wish I was prepared earlier but I-"

Zelda shifted forward and rested her hand on Payas shoulder. "Haha, it is perfectly alright. Take it from me, I know what it's like to be late... 100 years late" Link knew that she bared a heavy heart for not being able to save her family or anyone else that perished in the great calamity. Her powers were evading her until it was too late.

Paya peaked over Zelda's shoulder and saw non other than Link standing before her. His presence was immaculate in her yes, her face began to tingle in embarrassment as she felt ashamed in not being prepared, and allowing link to see her in such a state.

Keeping a happy smile the Princess told Paya to come with her. Zelda took Paya by the hand and lead her up the stairs.

Link stood silently as the two girls moved from the main hall of the house. Left alone, link and Impa stood before one another and took a few moments to exchange pleasantries while awaiting the princess' and Paya's return. As Paya was dragged away, she looked to her hero for any kind of help he could provide. Link gave a coy smile and waved the girl down as their vision between each other was broke by the bulkhead of the staircase. Entering Payas room, Zelda took a second to take in the new scenery as she assured the girl from Kakariko Village not to worry herself. Scanning the room, Zelda felt strangely at peace. It had been far too long since she had experienced a woman's living quarters, let alone one that was not from the royal family. Zelda turned to the white haired girl and beckoned her to sit close. Paya sheepishly approached Zelda and sat in front of her with her back turned. Zelda began to work on her hair, delicately weaving it and tying it with her back turned.

"I was always told to sit still as everyone else groomed me, but I learned some things and taught myself. It's quite interesting, really, what you can learn from watching and listening." She went on talking. The way she spoke was brisk but understandable.

"Princess, you really don't need to-" Paya was cut short, her voice lacking the authority that the princess was able to muster.

"Nonsence, you're name is Paya, correct? Link has told me quite a bit about you" Zelda continued to weave her hair with single minded intent.

'He- He has?' Paya thought to herself. Not knowing what to think she parted her lips to ask the princess to elaborate. But was once again cut short by Zelda's voice.

"Your hair is very soft. I'm sure your Grandmother taught you all kinds of methods of taking care of yourself"

Paya nodded and felt a bit flushed with happiness hearing such a genuine compliment, especially one from a princess and hero of Hyrule. "Yes, she is an amazing, wise woman... I take much inspiration from her."

Zelda blushed and smiled gently. Hearing her say that made her proud in her old mentor, and friend.

"And her sister?" She asked.

"Oh, Aunty Purah? Of course... Grandmother and her relationship is... Interesting. But i always respected her work."

"Wonderful, will she be joining us?"

"No, well... Maybe. Due to circumstances, she may not come after all." Paya was vague. But understandably so, she couldn't just tell every person who asked how Purah's physical age has reversed to that of a 6 year old.

"Aaaand there!" Zelda took a step back as she giggled, admiring her handiwork. The silky white hair of the young girl had been tied neatly above her head, in an almost half-traditional / half-cute look. Her hair greatly complimenting the dress she was wearing, the same as last time but with several alterations made to it. A cute pink scarf and a beautiful broach clipped to her clothing chest.

"I think your ready for a rendezvous with your escort" Zelda teased. Paya flared up again, remembering he was just downstairs.

"Haha... Don't worry yourself." Zelda begged with a grin. Paya tilted her head at Zelda's strange reaction.

"In the time that I've spent with you, I can tell how genuine you are. When we spoke just now, I could see that you forgot your fear. When you see him tonight, just be yourself. I guarantee that he would really appreciate that."

"P-princess.." Paya bowed with respect. "Thank you..." She said as her head hung low.

"No need to thank me..." Zelda giggled. "Actually, there is something you can do for me?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" She stood upright and ready for the princesses request.

"I need a change of clothes... may i borrow one? These clothes aren't.. Ehem, Suitable for partying." Zelda rubbed her nose in embarrassment.

"You want to use MY clothes?" Paya was surprised, and completely shocked to the core. "Of course you can, anything you wan, you may use!" She offered.

"Oh, is that so?" Zelda rubbed her chin, "Perhaps I can look in this diary then?" She jokingly teases.

"A-ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Several more moments of silence passed downstairs before footsteps were once again heard coming down the staircase. Zelda descended the flight of stairs elegantly, closely followed behind by the beautiful, white haired shrine maiden. She looked up from her feet shyly and made eye contact with Link, her hero and the saviour of Hyrule. Even though she had talked to him countless times before she still retracted and blushed deeply, covering her face with her hands. Link took a step forward and grabbed her hands, pulling them down to hold them away from her face. Their fingers entwined and leaned down to her face.

"Don't dress up if your just going to hide away all night..." Link said softly as she looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry, all her memories flooding back from earlier. Her fear that perhaps they would never see each other again, That Hyrule would never be the same again. That perhaps he would return a different man. She began to plead with Link to stay, telling him how worried she was through her sobs. Link smiled gently and stroked her head, running his fingers through her hair to calm her.

"Now, Now, Paya. It's rude to cry in front of our guests... Why don't you take Link here on a tour of the festival while he gets his baring." Impa requested. Paya wiped away her tears as she nodded to her grandmother.

"You're right, Grandmother. It's a time for celebration after all."

She smiled and turned. She thanked her grandmother and Zelda and began to walk out the door, Link followed closely behind.

They stepped out into the chilled air of the night. The sun had already set and the village was alive with lights from the lanterns, and fires set up to prepare food from all over the kingdoms of Hyrule. Stalls that the townsfolk had set up littered the narrow pathways of the small town. The towns clothiers were standing at their shop, taking advantage of the people walking past as new potential customers, beckoning them to come try out their clothes.

Link and Paya stood overlooking the Village. They didn't say anything yet, but it wasn't awkward. The silence between them was nice, as they had a mutual understanding of all they had to do to achieve the peace they were now looking at. Link shifted to his side, closer to Paya and reached down to grab her hand. She was surprised by this but didn't pull away, instead tightening her grip as they stood watching the joy the townspeople were experiencing.

"Shal we go..?" Paya asked Link, the Hylian boy standing next to her. She gently rested her head on his shoulder as she blushed slightly.

"Of course" Link said taking a step forward down onto the steps, keeping his hand locked with hers as they descended into the party. Payas dress was still so elegant, it flowed like water as it rolled down the stairs.

Paya linked her arm around Links as they strolled into the village. Her sweet, soft hair swayed from side to side as they shifted through the crowd. She wasn't sure that she was comfortable crossing arms with Link, but some of the girls around town told her that it's a good way of sticking close to someone when walking through crowds. It made her feel safe, and her heroes arm was warm. she pulled it closer to her chest as they sifted through the crowds. Plenty of people were stopping to congratulate Link on his triumph, patting him on the back and calling out his name, offering him beverages and delicacies to their native lands.

"OH LINK!" A clear voice of a young man called out behind them. Turning around the two of them were able to make out his features better. A tall Zora, masculine and standing proud with royal ornaments attached to himself as clothing. It was Prince Sidon! Standing next to him was another familiar face. A Rito, a tall bird like creature, white feathers and an intense look in his eye. His bow was by his side resting on the ground. It was Teba, the one who helped link take back control of Van Medoh. The two of them were standing together, obviously in discussion before Link had walked past.

"Link, it is great to see you again!" The prince ran up and patted him on the shoulder. You never told me that you had friends in high places... Excuse the pun" He laughed while turning his attention to Teba.

Teba stood straight, he looked down towards the young Hylian and smiled.

"It's nice that you made it back from your journey. Quelling the divine beasts must not have been an easy task." Link scratched the back of his head coyly.

"I was here to represent the Rito and extend my gratitude to a warrior such as yourself Link. I have met many other champions of the other villages, like my friend here.. when he told me you had also assisted him in protecting his kingdom..." He began to become choked up. His words were sincere and heartfelt.

Paya then took a step forward and attempted to introduce herself. Her fear of men was still present, but she was miles more confident than she was before. "W-welcome to our village. My name is P-Paya..." She bowed lowly.

"Fantastic! I am Sidon! Prince of the Zora." He bowed to her too.

"The name's Teba" The Rito stepped forward too "In any case, Sidon and I are making arrangements to travel the world together." Link and Paya gasped in surprise. Sidon simply laughed and patted Links shoulder.

"As the prince of the Zora, I had a duty to to uphold to my people. Now it is time for my rest. AND WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO TRAVEL THE LAND BEYOND HYRULE!" He excitedly exclaimed as he clenched his fist with joy.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We wont keep you for much longer, we understand that you are busy... tonight of all nights, you will be meeting a lot of people." Teba pulled Sidon back a few steps. Following Tebas lead, Sidon nodded his head. "That's right, please enjoy your night Link, and you too Miss Paya. I hope we have more time to catch up later."


	6. Chapter 6 - One Dance

Hey all. It sure has been a while.  
First and foremost I would like to apologise for the delay of this next part being written and released. I want to tank you all for your patience and understanding over the previous several months. I would also like to thank each and every one of you for leaving some fantastic reviews over the past while. Each review helped me gain back my motivation to create the best story I can possibly write. This took some time to conceptualize, and i wanted to give the best conclusion i possibly could for the characters I care for so much.

Quick note, I am sure that some readers thought that I finished the story after the last part, not true haha. I am actually expecting to produce one more part after this! So keep your ears perked for that, and make sure to follow if you enjoy! I wont hold you guys up any longer, i just wanted to say my piece and thank you all for the amazing support I've recieved, and I hope that you enjoy.

Logy27

Watching as the two star-crossed lovers departed, Sidon remained standing there in his own thoughts. Teba, his newfound friend and ally approached from behind Sidon and began to speak in a hushed tone.  
"Sidon, you said that your sister, the late Lady Mipha once beloved a man by the name of 'Link'. Could that really be…" He slumped down into himself as he waited for Sidon to answer him.  
"Yes, that is him." Sidon perked up and stood tall as a proud Zora. "The very same Link from 100 years ago." Sidon posed again. His strong demeanour was strangely comforting to those around him. Especially to the other Zora that had travelled to Kakariko village. Teba took a second to collect himself, his usually quiet and stern personality commanded a level of respect and anticipation to what he would say next.

"Your sister must have been very brave. I can see why she would have thought of link as a respectable partner."  
"HAHAHA" Sidon laughed with all his passion. "Yes, absolutely! I'm sure that he would have made a fine King one day." Sidon rested his hands on his hip and stared off to the moon.  
A symbol of great importance to Sidon. The way it pulls and pushes the tide has become a symbol of who his sister used to be. She used to be so graceful and seemed to be able to control and conduct it to her very whim.  
"She fought along side of him. She… gave her life in the name of her people. I could not be prouder of her. I love her so much and miss her every day." He clenched his fist by his side. "I see now how important her sacrifice was. And now… a part of her lives on within him".

Shortly after their encounter with the Zora prince and the new Rito Pride, Teba. The festivities had settled down quite some time later. It was now the early hours of the morning. Link and Paya shifted through the forest up the top of town. Paya was giggling as Link told her stories of what he had faced on the roads to get to the divine beasts. Recounting how he had to conceal himself as a woman to enter the Gerudo Town.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, but I can't imagine how you would look as a girl." Paya Laughed.

Link blushed and rubbed his nose. "Oh, is that so? Why is that?" He asked her as they sat by a tree overlooking the Village. Nudging his shoulder into hers softly, she stumbled slightly, tipping over as link gripped her hand tightly to assist her in regaining her balance. She giggled and rebalanced herself again as they both laughed.

"Because you're really..." She stopped and looked around with an embarrassed look on her face. She took a deep breath in and sighed. "Your kind of... Really..."  
Link leaned in as he waited for her answer.  
"Handsome." She confessed and blushed deeply. Through his travels, compliments like that were not exactly rare for Link to hear. But the way those sweet words rolled off her delicate tongue and soft lips, Link could not help but to feel timid towards her. He rubbed his nose gently as he stared off towards the village. The lights glinting in the distance as music and laughter filled the once quiet settlement, Paya's home.

"Thank you, Paya…" He rested his hand on her knee as she leaned into him, resting her upper body against his as they watched the party unfolding down below. The wind gently caressed their bodies as they sat there, the beautiful locks of her hair blew around gently as her head rested against the man she loved.

"So, What now?" She asked Link, continuing to stare into the distance. She dreaded his answer, that he may just leave and never return now that his duty is complete. She knew he craved adventure, but she would not be able to stop him if he were to leave.  
Link looked down at Paya as a sombre expression covered her face. "I... I want to stay" He said. Payas head shot up in joy and surprise. "R- Really? You mean it?" She cheerfully asked him.  
Link smiled and nodded his head. "Of course. But..." She stopped and looked to the sky.

"I don't belong anywhere. My duty was to the royal family, but that part of me is gone now... So, what can I do?" He pulled Paya closer, firmly holding her as he continued to look away. "I want to stay here. I love this town, and the people in it..." Link locked eyes with Paya, her eyes watching him intently, he saw the sparkle of the stars above in her gaze.

"But most of all..." He leaned in slowly. The girl timidly responded by leaning over too. "I love..." Their lips met, again Paya began to blush deeply as she felt the heat from links body. She could feel him, gently pushing himself into her. She wrapped her arms around the back of his head. Link rested his hands on her waist. The kiss was warm, delicate. It was just as special as their first one... Maybe even more so. Payas heart was pounding in her chest as she was intoxicated by how passionate Link was with her.

"I thought I would find you up here" A voice broke the silence, that of a young woman. Breaking away from their kiss they turned to see the person in question. It was Zelda. She stood there with a coy smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude; I will come back later." Zelda graciously begins to turn away.  
At this moment, it became abundantly clear how beautiful the Princess of Hyrule really was. Her perfect golden locks parted magnificently down her shoulders and swayed elegantly down her back. She adorned several royal ornaments that belonged to her family, her house, her kingdom, and her family. Her features were exemplified by her deep blue dress resting effortlessly on her body. Her eyes sparkled under the starlit night. Zelda locked her hands behind her back playfully as she spun around. Showing the world her true splendour.

"N-no, it is quite okay, Princess!" Paya called out to her. "Please sit with us..." Paya was blushing deeply as she said this. Zelda chuckled and accepted her invitation. She walked over and sat on the ground by Paya's side. Zelda seemed tired, which as understandable. She had done much over the previous decades, she had a little time to rest before the festival began, it perhaps was not enough. Link suggested she lay down and rest for the night.

"Please, Link." She scoffed "I went 100 years without rest, what is one more night?" Zelda chuckled to herself. Paya joined in, covering her mouth as she giggled softly. Link remained silent and returned his eyes to the bonfire in the middle of the town. Zelda's gaze locked onto the hero's sombre expression, and for what felt like several moments, she remained fixated on his eyes. Something was not right with him. He seemed to be at war with himself. He subtly gripped his shirt and buried his jaw into his arms that laid crossed on his knees.

The moment was progressed by a yawn from Paya. Link instinctively shot his head up and looked at her with a concerned expression. She apologized for alerting him and smirked.  
"I suppose partied aren't exactly my kind of past time, hehe…" Paya waved Link down, gesturing for him to be calm and she was alright, her smile remained big, overemphasizing her joy.  
Zelda jumped at the opportunity, and patted Paya on the back suddenly.

"Miss Paya." Zelda beckoned.  
"Hm?" her eyes lit up in response, still not used to her idol speaking to her, let alone referring to her by 'miss'.  
"I have noticed that since you are tired, perhaps you would like to accompany me in retrieving a drink for us all. Stretching your legs may do you some good." Zelda spoke softly but with purpose. Her eyes met Links for a moment as he raised an eyebrow at the princesses request.  
"Should I-" Link spoke, but was almost reprimanded by Zelda the same moment.  
"I think myself and Paya here will be quite alright getting a drink. Don't you think so to?" Zelda's stood up and dusted herself off and helped Paya stand.  
"We will await for your company down there in a moment." Link stood upon hearing this. "But first, you are to…" the princesses eyes wandered for a moment. "-to… find ten Silent Princesses.

Zelda hastily gripped Paya's hand and began to walk off towards the village. Paya looked surprised and worried as she was practically torn from Link's presence. He waved slowly, collecting his thoughts as the girls disappeared below the hill. Link understood the princess had torn Paya away for the purpose of talking with her in private. He sighed, and his eyes dropped to his side. Link raised his arm and scratched the back of his head in thought, parting his sandy blond hair between his fingers as he stayed put for the time being.

Back in the heart of the village, the townsfolk from all inhabitants of the United Kingdom of Hyrule applauded and sang as they saw the beautiful princess walk past. None forgetting what she had sacrificed for them. One man caught Paya's attention, Dorian. Who stood silent, with a smirk on his face, slowly clapping his hands towards her. He was so proud of the woman she had grown into. He loved her as the daughter he never had. And because of her help, her courage and wit, he could live a life of peace under a new rule. Paya approached him with a tear welling up. Dorian did not need to say anything. He placed his palm on her tender cheek and wiped her eye with his thumb. They both smiled and embraced.  
"Thank you for everything you do for this community, Paya." Her heart beat, almost to the rhythm of the music, she looked at him and shook her head.  
"I didn't-" She was cut off by him.  
"Nonsense, tonight we celebrate the heroes of our glorious kingdom. So, tonight I raise my glass to you… Without your help, I may have lost more than I already have…" Paya lowered her head and embraced him again. He did not need to say it. She knew who he was talking about… his late wife.

"You remind me of her, you know?" Dorian spoke, becoming choked up on his words. Paya's gaze shot up and met his.  
"I loved her more than anything else. She had a strong sense of community, and trust for her friends and family. You have shown me that a part of her lives on in you. Perhaps it resides in all of us."  
Paya steps back and grips Dorian's hands as a display affection, and she bowed slightly as their hands parted. Paya ran and re-joined with the Princess.

A warm greeting from the vendor put a smile on the girls face as they approached. The princess waved and asked for some tea for her and Paya. The vendor smiled and nodded and turned around to fetch their beverage. He placed two teacups in front of them and began to pour them a drink. The steady stream of warm tea falling into the cup, the steam rising from the rim. A simple scent bursting with complex flavours wafted through the breeze as the girls retrieved their drinks from the counter. The vendor refused payment, although Zelda protested, settling for leaving more than enough rupies in the tip jar while his back was turned.

Zelda began to sip her drink and a warmth swept over her face. She smiled and sighed as she began to relax. Her posture loosened up and she encouraged her companion to do the same. The Princess then began to speak.  
"Now Miss Paya."  
Paya shot up to attendance, and asked the princess what she wanted.  
"I wanted to ask about you" Zelda reached out and brushed Payas hair from her Sheikah symbol imprinted on her forehead.  
"M-me?" Paya enquired while retracting her head slightly in response to the princesses touch.  
"Yes. You" Zenda re-joined her fingers around the mug of coffee. The heat on her hands nullifying the chill of the brisk Autumn night air. "I wish to know what your goal is"

This request seemed a bit forward and took Paya by surprise. She wasent entirely sure what the Princess was referring to. She remained stammered for a few seconds before Zelda elaborated.  
"… Your future, where do you see yourself in the next year?"  
Paya hung her head for a few moments. She took some time to think that she never really considered it before. Princess Zelda explained her intention for asking further.  
"All things considered, over the past several months, so much has changed. It really makes you consider the possibilities for the future." Zelda extended her hand towards the bonfire in the center of town. Her gaze transfixed on the dancing flames.  
"- Several weeks ago I was still locked wo him. Holding him back, but sooner than expected…" She fell silent again.

"Princess?" The Sheikah girl stepped forward in concern.  
"Heh… All I'm saying is that I'm glad to be back!" Zelda smiled brightly, her hair falling weightlessly over her shoulder.  
"Now, about that question…" Zelda pressed her new friend. Playfully gripping Paya's free hand in her own.  
"W-well…" Paya began to speak. "More than anything, I want what's best for my people." Zelda lowered her head ever so slightly and smiled. She expected Paya to answer with something like that. The princess returned her grip to her teacup, becoming reunited with the warmth it provided.

Zelda parted her lips for a few seconds before she began to speak and inhaled slowly before she spoke.  
"I really understand. I want…" She paused and shook her head, "I NEED to return the Kingdom of Hyrule to it's former glory." Paya silently listened, unbreaking her eye contact to the Princess.  
"Returning to this land was a shock, I barely recognised it compared to its previous state." Paya sipped her tea again, while in deep contemplation. She could barely even conceive what the princess had been through, and the unease she must be feeling returning to a land she doesn't know as he own.  
"That's why I held on, that's why for the past 100 years, I never let Ganon slip from my grasp. I had a responsibility to uphold." She concluded. Silence filled the air for several long moments before she Hylian Princess spoke one again. "But there is something else. That is my goal. But what I would like is slightly different"

Paya perked up in surprise, waiting to hear what she said next.  
"I want to sit in my garden once again." Zelda smirked as she gazed into the fire. "I used to sit outside when things got too stressful, you wouldn't believe the beauty the Royal garden held." Paya smiled hearing Zelda reminisce so fondly.  
"You see, what you want can be selfish. And far away from your goal. But it could also be a portion of it. I want my garden back, yes. But I promise that it will be the last thing I restore from this kingdom. That way, I will hold myself accountable to achieve my goal first" Such was Zeldas burden as a princess.

Paya was stumped. She had no idea what she could say. She thought for a long while before conversing.  
"I've always wanted a home of my own…" She mumbled softly. Zelda smiled as she knew Paya had thought of what she wanted for herself.  
"I want to have a home I can say belongs to me. A part of me will always live here, with my people. But I want to see the wonders the world holds." She recounted her date with Link several nights prior. Seeing the wondrous rock formations, she could hardly fathom the astonishing sights the world will offer.  
"I want a house with a fireplace, and a warm bed. And I want to take a guardian diety with me and create a shrine for it so I can still provide my support for my people the best ay I know how, Having the deities spread over the whole land" She was talking almost in a trance. She daydreamed of the days ahead that she wished to achieve.

Zelda smiled and blushed in admiration of Payas dream.  
"Well, now's your chance to put it in writing" Zelda's eyes were fixed on something behind Paya. Not knowing what the princess was looking at, the white haired Sheikah girl spun around to see the town passing around what looked to be folded up… Lanterns?

After a few moments, the girls received theirs. A small parchment attached with string was strapped to the lantern, along with a small block of charcoal and a candle. Zelda silently scribbled some characters on her's. In almost perfect script. She wrote her wish

'I want my garden again'

Paya pressed the charcoal to her parchment firmly and began to write her own wish.

'A home to call ours' Paya closed her eyes and considered her life with the one she loved. A home to look after together with Link. But doubtful clouds swelled in her mind. Would Link ever WANT to settle? Sure, he has said so before. But there is so much that needs to be done for Hyrule. And with the Princess returning, would he ever consider living a quiet life?

Paya worked on unfolding her lantern and placing the candle in a small pouch inside it. Her wish fluttering in the night breeze as she lit the stem and held on while heat filled the bag of the lantern. Zelda had already finished, they stood waiting for each other person to complete theirs too.  
Suddenly Kass, the musician began to softly play a melody on his accordion. After a few seconds, all in attendance began to let their lanterns go. The dozens of wishes for how they wanted the kingdom to be restored. What they wished for the most slowly drifting into the night. Almost as if they were sending them directly to the Goddesses themselves.

Some began to pair off and begin to lock hands as they danced with each other. A circle was being formed in the centre of town for those who wish to celebrate. Zelda and Paya began to laugh from the joy they felt.

Something caught Paya's attention, seeing a boy, a Hylian standing across from her. He was quietly watching the townsfolk from all around the kingdom, being united in this one moment. He too seemed to have his attention caught by something. And his eyes fell on Paya.

Eyes locked, Link stood across from the two girls who his fate has become so incredibly entwined with. His brow furrowed as his throat choked down a lump in his throat. He began to approach, weaving between the other couples that had already parted to dance. Links feet glided past each person until he finally arrived at Paya's side. She smiled and looked towards her hero with all the compassion she could muster. Link returned the same feeling of tenderness and respect towards her. Paya became lost in his hair as it fluttered in the breeze. The young Hylian broke eye contact and directed his attention to her hand as he slowly raised his and began to speak.  
"Miss Paya. It would be my greatest delight if you would take my hand for a dance." His eyes showed a strange emotion that Paya had never seen in someone before this point, let alone her Master Link.  
A deep emotion of longing. She was not sure how she could sense it, but she knew that he was asking for more than just a dance. He wanted her to accept him for all that he is. She could feel his quiet loneliness and smiled in reassurance that he would never have to be alone again. She raised her hand and rested it in his. She intertwined her thumb with his and held it firmly. A delicate heat pulsed between their hands, the warmth that they had both longed for all this time was right here, in each other's company.  
"It would be my pleasure to share this moment with you" She gripped her dress and lifted it slightly as Link guided her to the place, they would share this special moment together, as the world began to fade away around them.


End file.
